


Retail Romance

by gryffinpuff73



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Retail AU, Suzy and Arin are mentioned, Though not by name or together, first reader insert fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffinpuff73/pseuds/gryffinpuff73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a cute guy, who works in the same strip of stores as you. You're crushing on him. Hard.<br/>(Could work for any gender, no pronouns used for reader's character)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retail Romance

You work at a small clothes store in a local shopping area. In the strip with your store is a GameStop, a jewelry store, a Quiznos and, a gift shop. 

You’ve noticed this tall guy, with bushy hair the past couple times you’ve stopped into GameStop on your way to work to pick up a preorder. You’ve also noticed his hair out the window as he ducks into his friend’s car after his shift.  
You’ve also noticed him heading over to the restaurant nearby, with a pretty girl, who has unbelievable skill with eye makeup. Hoping she’s just a friend, or a family member, you formed a major crush on him. 

One day, as you’re cleaning up a display of men’s jeans, you hear a cough.

“Excuse me? Do you have any pants with a longer cut?” As your eyes meet the customer, you recognise Mr. GameStop. You nod, and motion him to follow you to a set of shelves along the back wall. 

“They’re arranged from smallest hip measurement to largest in left to right, and the longer inseams are the bottom shelf.” He smiles and you almost melt.

“Thanks (Y/N)!” He reads off your name tag.

“No problem!” You return the smile, and the enthusiasm. You hear your name being called by a coworker. You turn around and head back to the counter with a slight blush. He’s precious. Oh my god. Why couldn’t he have helped you at GameStop instead of his coworker with the blond streak?

“Go to lunch while it’s not busy. The two of us can handle this.” You’re grateful for the break, and grab your coat and bag from under the counter. You head to the center of the strip and find Quiznos has a long line, but plenty of people behind the counter to counteract the problem. The line moves quickly, you get your usual order, and manage to grab the last table. Halfway through your sub and your break, you hear someone clearing their throat.

“Do you mind? No other places to sit, and nowhere to eat it at work either.” you look up, and once again, there’s Mr. GameStop. You gesture to the empty seat as you finish chewing, and take a sip of your soda. You noticed he’s wearing a lanyard with his name tag on it. Dan. He sits down, placing a bag with your store logo on the ground. He picks up his sub and takes a bite, making near orgasmic noises. You stifle a giggle, and quirk an eyebrow.

“Hungry Dan?” He seems disoriented at the use of his name. You point to his chest. Following your finger, he finds his name tag. He nodded, as he swallowed. 

“Well, yes I am, (Y/N). And you can call me Danny.” He practically winked as he said that last bit. You could hear it in his voice. You both continue eating your subs. Once you finish, you check your phone. 10 minutes left of your break. You sipped your drink, when the silence was broken again.

“So what do you do, besides sell pants to gorgeous men?” The cute Mr. Danny GameStop wanted to know more about you.

“Well, I’m studying at the local college to become an animator. And how about when you’re not selling games to spectacular nerds, like myself?” He smiled at your answer.

“My friends and I are working on a gaming channel. Do you have any of your work I can see?”

“That’s neat! And I have a few drawings with me.” You pull out a sketchbook, full of concepts, and anatomy practice. You show him a few of your favourites. After you put the sketch book back into your bag, you check your phone. Only a couple of minutes left. 

“Sorry to cut this short, but I have to head back to work.” You grab your garbage and get up to put it in the trash. You notice him scribbling something down on a napkin as you pick up your bag afterwards. 

“Let’s continue this some other time then? Maybe over coffee? I’d love to see some of your digital work, or an animation.” You smile. He presses the napkin into your hand.

“I’d like that. I’ll see you then, I guess.” His face brightens, and he gives you a nod.

“It’s a date.” You blush and your cheeks refuse to make your smile bigger. You give him a wave as you walk out the door. 

As you head into your store, you’re looking down at the napkin. 

_Sorry if I came on too strong. I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while. I was afraid I’d miss my chance._

Underneath the note is his number. You text him instantly, asking when his next day off was. You wore a smile for the rest of your shift. You had a date in a couple days, and you couldn’t be happier with how things turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on an envelope at work. Sorry if it was weird, it's my first fic like this.


End file.
